


Just the Way You Are

by LightLeadingMe



Category: Will & Grace
Genre: Comfort, Cunnilingus, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 03:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14992064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/pseuds/LightLeadingMe
Summary: Jack proves to Karen that she's beautiful.(Set during "The Blonde Leading the Blind")





	Just the Way You Are

" _There's no shame in getting old. There's only shame in getting ugly. And that's never gonna happen to you_."  
  
Karen stared up at him, her mouth turned down into a doubtful frown. Jack sighed and put her glasses in his back pocket before grabbing her by the arm and dragging her over to the mirror on the wall above the sink. He stood behind her, his chest brushing her shoulders. He placed his fingers on the zipper of her dress and tugged it down, revealing her smooth back to his eyes.   
  
"Jack, what are you doing?" she breathed out, staring at him in the reflection of the mirror.   
  
"I'm showing you how beautiful you are," he whispered in her ear, his warm breath causing her to shiver. He pushed the dress down and off her shoulders, his hands traveling with it, brushing her skin until the material was in a pool at her feet. He stood up slowly, balancing himself with his hands on her hips. He traced his finger up her spine, feeling goosebumps rise on her skin. He skillfully unhooked her bra with one hand and tugged it down so it fell in a heap with her dress. He stared at her breasts in the mirror while she stared at his face. He spun her around suddenly and lifted her so she sat on the sink, a gasp drawing from her throat. He stood between her legs, his fingers brushing the tops of her thighs teasingly, his eyes boring into hers.   
  
"You have beautiful hazel eyes," he leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to each of her eyes, rubbing his nose against hers as he pulled back. "A cute little nose, high cheekbones," he placed kisses on her cheeks, trailing his lips down her jaw to her chin. "Soft, ample lips," he captured her lips between his, hearing her whimper into him. He pulled away when he felt her tongue against his lips and smiled at her pout. He placed a hand on her neck, moving her hair away so he could begin kissing the skin behind her ear. "You have such beautiful skin," he breathed into her ear. "I love the feel of it against my hands," he placed open-mouthed kisses down her neck to her shoulder, his tongue and teeth licking and nipping as he went, "and my mouth."  
  
Karen sighed and let out a tiny moan, feeling her arousal gathering between her legs. She lifted her arms from the counter and settled them on Jack's shoulders as he continued to place kisses along her collar bone and down between her breasts.   
  
"Your breasts are incredible," he told her, his mouth hovering over her already hardened nipple.   
  
Karen arched her back and he devoured the rosy pink nub in his hot mouth, his tongue laving and teeth nibbling. "Unngh, Jack," she whimpered as she dug her nails into his shoulders.   
  
Jack released her from his mouth, ignoring her groan of protest and continued his path down her taut stomach until he reached the top of her panties. He heard her breathing deepen and he smirked before bringing his attention to her thighs. "You have stunning legs," his lips trailed down the inside of her thigh and knee, to her calf, stopping at her ankle and then traveling back up the other leg. His paused when he reached the edge of her panties, the scent of her arousal filling his nostrils.   
  
"Please," Karen whispered, her bottom lip caught between her teeth.   
  
Jack stared up at her for a moment until she caught his gaze. He kept his eyes locked her hers while he pushed her panties to the side with one hand as the other moved so his thumb brushed against her clit, drawing a moan from Karen's lips. He gathered some moisture that was dripping from her and began to massage her clit with his thumb slowly. Karen's eyes fluttered, her breathing beginning to deepen. Jack took his hand off her and popped his thumb in his mouth, moaning at the taste of her, quickly discovering that he wanted more. He grabbed her panties at her hips and instructed her to lift up as he pulled them off her. He settled back between her legs and looked at the beautiful sight of her bared before him. Karen lifted a leg and laid it over his shoulder, her heel digging slightly into his back. Jack leaned forward and flattened his tongue against her, licking her sensually. 

Karen groaned and raked her nails through his hair, gripping it to hold him in place. He wiggled his tongue back and forth, his lips suctioned to her. He felt her thighs quiver and he latched his lips to her nub suckling at it for a few seconds as she cried out and then pulling away, a soft pop sounding when he released her. He drove right back in, teasing, biting, and driving her wild. He moved his tongue down and shoved it inside of her, feeling her pulse around the muscle. He twirled it around and pumped it a few times before going back to her clit. Karen screamed out when he flicked her clit back and forth rapidly with his tongue, his lips tugging at it. He felt her leg tighten around his shoulders and then she came, a gush of liquid pouring out of her as she moaned loudly. Jack continued to lick at her as she came down, taking every drop she had to offer for him.   
  
He lifted himself up, licking his lips and wiping excess drops off his chin. He opened his mouth and Karen closed the gap between them, their tongues rubbing together in a raunchy, open-mouthed kiss. Her arms were draped over his shoulders, her nails scraping gently through the hair at the back of his neck. Jack reached into his back pocket and took her glasses out, opening them up as he pulled away from their heated kiss. He settled the frames on her nose and grinned as her eyes fluttered, adjusting to the sight before her.   
  
"Beautiful."  



End file.
